The Obsessions of Strangers
by wawwhite
Summary: After the war, Percy grows unstable and his thoughts turn to obsession, changing him from family to an unrecognizable stranger.


He wasn't supposed to.

Following a girl home like this – stupid thing to do. He was certain to get caught.

Percy's pale blue eyes darted nervously, searching for anyone who might be watching, might notice his behavior. Obvious, wasn't he; skulking in the shadows, sneaking down the sidewalk? Pathetic.

Percy just couldn't help himself. Ever since the war – ever since his failures – something deep inside had changed. At first, he was edgy – the only sign that something was different. Nervousness was not something that Percy regularly experienced. After all, he prided himself on logic, and emotion does not belong in an intelligent and orderly mind ruled by logic – not at all.

So he pushed it aside and pressed forward. Percy figured it had to do with the stress of battling pure evil and the shock of losing his recently-reunited younger brother. Grief was not something that he was familiar with. Yet he dealt with it as well as he could, relying on his family to show him how act.

When it was all over – when they had all, for the most part, moved on – Percy expected to fell well again, or better still, to feel nothing at all. But he was edgy.

Ignoring it did no good, Percy found. It only grew into something darker. Edginess turned to worry – made more troublesome by the fact that he had no idea why he was in fact worrying.

Quickly, far too quickly, the worry turned into obsession. Obsession with order, cleanliness, time, perfection – all were little ways to find some way to control his life, spiraling out of control. He thought he had been meticulous, precise before, but he had no idea what the mind could demand when haunted by a nameless terror.

The worst (or the best part – depending on how you look at it) was that no one even noticed. He was just anal-retentive Percy Weasley, after all, born to write reports and organize file cabinets.

His jittery fingers and restless legs were easily hidden behind robes, and twitching tics behind glasses. It was pathetically easy. Never did Percy think about getting help from someone – he didn't need it, of course. Never did, never would.

So his obsession with organizing himself and his surroundings slipped seamlessly into an obsession with another person. It was the next logical step forward.

Percy had always had not a soft-spot or fondness for, but more of a detached appreciation for cool blondes. He liked to imagine that he could find a companion as ration as he was. From the moment he first saw Fleur Delacour, he had wanted her. It had been years since he had last seen her, but watching her step through the smoke and between the bodies at the Final Battle had awakened all the old, forgotten lust.

Unfortunately, his older brother Bill had already claimed her – made her his sweet, young wife. Though Bill was his favorite brother, being more scholastic and less-inclined to ridiculousness, Percy had no desire for something his brother had sullied. Besides, Fleur was a little too passionate for his cool blonde archetype of perfection.

Her little sister, the lusciously tempting Gabrielle, was another story all together.

* * *

Even Percy couldn't count the numerous dinners he had sat across the table from little Gabrielle. He carefully observed her, watching her interact shyly with his family. From the corner of his eye, he noted her habits, her nuances, and her speech. Everything was memorized for later use. Every time an invite came from his mother or big brother, his heart jumped and nothing made him more excited. He trembled on their doorsteps.

In contrast at the end of the evening when his mother or Fleur gave him a kiss on the cheek and his brothers shook his hand goodbye, Percy's heart barely thumped. His heavy arms could only manage a slight wave farewell. His family shook their heads, fussing about how much he worked. Naturally, they had no idea what he was feeling. Drained yes, but not from work – more from need, from holding back his darker desires.

It was torture to have sit across the table from his obsession. And how quickly it had turned into that! Little Gabrielle had no idea of the torment she inflicted on a man fixated.

* * *

Soon their weekly dinners weren't enough. Percy found himself wondering what she was doing at odd hours during the day and the night. Summertime and family brought her to England, so he didn't have to relocate to a foreign country for this new passion. Gabrielle helped her sister at the Ministry during the day, and was easy enough to watch unseen.

During noontime breaks, Percy observed her as she ate with her sister and a flock of young, male admirers. Fortunately, the girl had little awareness of her own seduction and bashfully rebuffed the cocky, young suitors. Soon, his feet brought him wandering down the halls not knowing where he was going, until he came to her doorway.

Perhaps, if Gabrielle had thought anything amiss, if Percy felt any embarrassment, he would have rethought his actions, but the girl welcomed her brother-in-law. Her sweet compliments and innocent questions only fueled his want. As he talked with her – as he lay in bed at night – the obsession became stronger, more overwhelming more dangerous.

* * *

As Percy watched Gabrielle that morning, walking home alone, his need flamed. A dark smile stole across his features. As her body swayed slightly a few meters ahead of him, he completely forgot that this was forbidden – that he shouldn't do what he was thinking.

And he did.

* * *

Gabrielle woke up feeling cold. Her head ached and her wrists and legs hurt and where was she? Where was she? Why was it dark? Why she tied to a chair in a strange place? Where was she!?

A white light suddenly turned on in her eyes, blinding her. She gasped. "Who's there? Where am I?"

Silence.

Eyes adjusting to the light, she began to make out a figure standing behind the light. Twisting, she strained to see who was there – to get some answers. Blinking, she realized that the man was Percy, her family, but the look on his face sent a thrill of fear through her stomach instead of the relief she should be feeling.

"P-Percy," she stammered. "What is going on?"

He didn't answer.

"Is zees some sort of joke – did Bill or George put you up to zees? Zose two, I cannot…." She trailed off helplessly.

"How quickly you despair," Percy whispered. "How quickly you see me for who I am. You never noticed before. But here in the dark, you are enlightened. Strange."

Gabrielle began trembling, and a tear slipped down her pale cheek.

"Why do you cry?" Percy asked his head twisting to the side to better study her face. He lowered the light slightly so she could see him better.

"Percy, I do not understand. Why did you tie me up like zees? Why are you doing zees?"

"Outstanding. You don't even think that it could have been anyone else but me. Somehow you know – perhaps you always knew that there was darkness in me. I was so good at hiding it, but perhaps it was only women's intuition – something you should have listened better too."

"No, no, Percy. Zees is not you – you are good. You do not tie people up like zees. I do not understand what you are doing."

"I thought you were smarter than that, little Gabrielle, try to keep up. I'm trying to explain that the…" he spoke disdainfully, "…the goodness was just an act. Just below the surface are feelings that I've be hiding. Dark feelings… and they've grown into passion, my dear, passion for you."

"Zat is reediculous! You 'ave always been my friend, a brother to me."

Percy laughed, "I think you have plenty of brothers." He went on, calmer, "I think you need a lover. Judging by you sweet looks and bashful smiles, you've never had one before; unless you're a better-acting whore than your sister."

Gabrielle's face paled even further. Her lips trembled but no sound came out. Tears cascaded down her chin dripping onto her shirt.

Percy laughed – a cruel sound. "Something tells me you find the idea offensive." He walked to her and leaned into her face, "Do I offend you, little Gabrielle?"

She shook her head, but no sound came out of mouth other than frantic gasp for air. Percy turned and moved away. He raised a hand to his face and rubbed his forehead. "Please don't cry," he whispered, his body twisting away, bent and ashamed.

Gabrielle lifted her face to him. "Oh, Percy, please. Please let me go, zees is not you. You are 'urting and I want to 'elp, but you 'ave to let me go. It will be all right."

Percy turned back, pain across his face, and Gabrielle's hands strained to reach out and comfort him. "Shh-shh, Percy, I will 'elp you, but you must let me go."

Percy placed his hands over hers and leaned against her shoulder. A moment passed before he looked up into her eyes, "Does this help you? Do you feel comforted?"

Gabrielle shuddered and tried to pull away, gasping as the bindings bit into her wrists.

Percy laughed, "Sorry, little Gabrielle, I want to be a help, but I'm not letting you go. I'm not that stupid. I'm afraid you're stuck here with me."

"Zey will be looking for me – someone saw somezing!"

"I'm afraid no one saw anything, I was careful and precise and quick. Don't worry, you're family will look long and hard for you, as will I. You know, they'll never suspect me."

Gabrielle's trembling became violent shudders, silently sobbing.

"I'll be a great comfort to your dear sister and to the rest of the family. It might just help me finally find my place with them, as a beloved brother and not just a weekly dinner guest. Of course, I'll never be able to bring them back to my place." He gestured widely around his flat, turning on the lights. "I'm afraid this isn't the traditional kidnappers' hideout in the dungeon or basement or cabin-in-the-woods sense. You might find it better to your taste in the long run."

He smiled charmingly and said with a short bow, "My home is yours. I'll untie you shortly and give you free reign of the place. It has all the basic necessities, the superfluous niceties, and every spell imaginable to keep you locked up, quiet, and safe."

Gabrielle's sobs were slowing and her shuddering was stilling. Desperation filled her eyes. "Percy, please let me go."

Percy walked over to her and leaned down once more. His long fingers tangled in her hair and wrapped around her neck. He gently forced her head back until her brilliant blue eyes met his. Their breathing quickened slightly, his in anticipation, hers in fear. Slowly Percy closed the distance between them, and tenderly kissed Gabrielle. His body shivered as his kiss deepened. Gabrielle's eyes traitorously fluttered closed as another tear fell. After minutes he pulled away regretfully searching her eyes. Gabrielle stared back at him and noticed how cold his lips had been. Percy sighed and brushed a flaxen strand back into place.

Percy whispered, "Only if you ask nicely."


End file.
